User blog:Reg Boy/VOTE: 2014 Criminal Case Wiki Awards
UPDATE! The voting session has ended, there's no need to vote anymore. See results here. It's that time of the year again. Yep, it's time for the 2014 Criminal Case Wiki Awards! As 2015 knocks on the door, we better hurry up and gather all the memorable moments of 2014! So don't be late – the voting session ends on 31st December 2014, at 2:30 PM (GMT), after which the results will be posted in just a matter of time! We, the staff of this wiki, after having a private discussion among ourselves, have decided to feature the following categories and nominees for this year's awards. So let the voting... BEGIN! "In-Universe" Awards Poll #1= Best Character of the Year (Male) David Jones Alex Turner Nathan Pandit Delsin Peota Frank Knight Russell Crane Yann Toussaint Zack Taylor Piotr Golovanov Ross Barthe Bobby Prince Juan Rodrigo Vasquez Roberto Vasquez Dimitrios Moustaki Duncan Young Brett Nolan Dick Shakespeare |-| Poll #2= Best Character of the Year (Female) Grace Delaney Cathy King Tess Goodwin Rebecca Moire Andrea Marquez Amy Young Roxie Sparks Hannah Choi Memphis Banach Becky Walden Eva Sanchez Vanessa Kimmel Sally Perkins Ivana Golovanov Sue Xiong Heather Valentine Peggy Pascal Veronica Blade Tiffany Neng Virginia Watchbird Felicia Steppingstone Holly Hopper Eva Grant Velma Bannister Lucy Armstrong |-| Poll #3= Most Badass Character of the Year David Jones Alex Turner Milton Grimmes Alden Greene Andrea Marquez Roxie Sparks Hannah Choi Frank Knight Russell Crane Honorable Dante Trevor Finn Mona Middlefinger Lenny Spitfire Erikah Mabayo Colonel Spangler Ivana Golovanov Tao Wei Fredo Mancini Nikolai Kamarov Sergei Yablokov Allen Muir Luz Lucha Brett Nolan |-| Poll #4= Most Annoying Character of the Year Ashton Cooper Baxter Trask Constance Bell Serena Johnson Derek Stone Mighty Pete Ignatius Dupree Eugene Harvey Fitchner Alec Howard Shelly Dulard Yuan Wong Mark McKenzie Ricky Hillingdon Freddie Alonzo Linda Buttons Claude Lamothe Kitty LaBombe Sven Blattner Désiré Bower Betty Hugo Miriam Young Reggie Perez Jupiter Crane Rico Damascus Daniel Lambert |-| Poll #5= Best Member of the New Team Andrea Marquez Amy Young Frank Knight Roxie Sparks Yann Toussaint Hannah Choi Russell Crane |-| Poll #6= Best Case of the Year A Brave New World Ashes to Ashes There Will Be Blood Death on Wheels The Ice Queen Smoke and Mirrors Eastern Promises Killing Time Under the Skin Cloudy with a Chance of Murder The Eye of the Storm Hanging by a Thread The Hunger Planes The End of the Night Wild Wild Death Murdertown |-| Poll #7= Worst Case of the Year The Poisoned Truth What Dies Beneath Bayou Blood Easy Prey The Root of All Evil After the Storm Under the Thunderdome Leap of Death The Young and the Lifeless |-| Poll #8= OMG Moment of the Year Stuart Huckabee found dead Tess Goodwin returns... and dies Selena Johnson turns out to be the one behind Adam Bentley's death Milton Grimmes exposed as the leader of The Crimson Order Alden Greene and Howard Johnson exposed as members of The Crimson Order Becky Walden becomes "The Ice Queen" Hannah Choi is shockingly revealed to be a former member of the Inner Chaos Hannah Choi shoots Fredo Mancini to death Nikolai Kamarov gets skinned alive Elmer Buttons is found turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables Veronica Blade is incriminated as the one behind the destructive Hurricane Yves and Zelda Yann Toussaint becomes a suspect during the murder investigation of Dinah Cooper Freddie Alonzo is revealed to be the notorious serial killer known as "The Puppeteer" Bobby Prince turns out to be a horrific cannibal Roberto Vasquez found stabbed with icicles and left for dead Russell Crane becomes a suspect during the murder investigation of Roberto Vasquez Duncan Young is exposed as the face behind the guise of the notorious Night Walker Horace Foster found dismembered to death in a surprising turn of events Brett Nolan uncovers Russell Crane to be raised as a fellow Utopian Russell Crane's father, Jupiter Crane, makes a rather unexpected appearance The player unearths the Utopians' creepy brainwashing fiasco Frank Knight elopes with Velma Bannister |-| Poll #9= Awesome Moment of the Year Eduardo Ramirez hits Milton Grimmes with a frying pan Jones and the player dress up as members of The Crimson Order and put an end to the organization The player arrives in Pacific Bay Russell Crane makes his debut in the game Frank Knight and the player come across a printed picture of Eva Sanchez with her face swapped with a "trollface" Eduardo Ramirez makes his return to the game and reunites with the player Judge Dante mistakenly addresses Fredo Mancini as an "artist"; Mancini counters by calling Dante a "fascist" Amy Young clutches the weather remote and spoils Veronica Blade's devilish plans Frank Knight and the player help a saner Allen Muir relive his old memories Frank Knight daydreams about a detective film he watched the night before "Murdertown" in a silly but funny way Amy Young makes her official return to duty after a significant amount of time in mental therapy due to Duncan Young's arrest |-| Poll #10= Heartbreaking Moment of the Year We're leaving Grimsborough? We're... we're leaving Jones? W-we... we're leaving our old pals? David Jones and Eduardo Ramirez burst out in tears as they bid a farewell to the player Yann Toussaint weeps as he recalls his deceased parents after the player brings their killer to justice Amy Young is forced to arrest her high school sweetheart, Bobby Prince, for grand homicide Amy Young bursts out in tears as she arrests her own brother, Duncan Young, for a series of crimes. Frank Knight slightly opens up to the player as he tries to recall his daughter, whom he hasn't seen in years Velma Bannister dumps Frank Knight "Wiki" Awards Poll #1= Best Administrator of the Year Vesther Reg Boy Koishi-Komeiji Icy34567 Niko Bellic4 |-| Poll #2= Best Patroller of the Year MaxShadows Tomoshiro |-| Poll #3= Most Influential Editor of the Year Reg Boy Vesther MaxShadows Koishi-Komeiji |-| Poll #4= Friendliest Editor of the Year Koishi-Komeiji MaxShadows Icy34567 Mephistz Spiky Eared Pichu Shadeslayers Richdownes89 Tuttifruttichaitea |-| Poll #5= Breakout Editor of the Year Mephistz FirestarIDN Spiky Eared Pichu Shadeslayers ScatteredHope Rifqitheflipper Powerjohn25 Notes *The "In-Universe" Awards category refers to content from A Brave New World (the first case of 2014) to Star Crime (the latest case of 2014 as of now). *To ensure that the voting goes fairly for the polls listed in the "Wiki" Awards category, nominees are not allowed to vote for themselves. *Winners of the "Wiki" Awards category will each receive honorific templates to showcase them on their profiles. *Once again, the voting session will end on 31st December 2014, at 2:30 PM (GMT), so don't be late! Did you enjoy? Comment your thoughts below! And oh, have a merry Christmas! [[User:Reg Boy|'REG BOY']] (Talk • ) 20:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Highlighted Category:Blog posts/Awards